Motel
by saiki19
Summary: ¿QUE PASA EN UN MOTEL DEL "MUNDO IMPURO" CUANDO DRACO SE EMBORRACHA? DRACOXHARRY SI NO TE GUSTAN LAS PAREJAS NO LO LEAS, SLASH POSIBLE CONTINUACION
1. Chapter 1

MOTEL

Corro por las carreteras en este maldito auto, no esta mal pero una escoba es mucho más rápida, siento como la música invade hasta el mas recóndito rincón de mi cerebro, veo como los muggles que pasan a un lado de mi coche lo miran extrañado, pues los vidrios polarizados de estos no permiten que vean mi cara enrojecida de tan borracho que estoy con Whyski de fuego.

Sabia que llegaría esto aunque sinceramente no creía que llegaría tan lejos, ¡pero vamos! , después de todo soy un puto Malfoy que no tiene ni el más mínimo interés en el poco prestigio que le queda, ni en su estúpida "sangre pura", esa mierda que mis padres me hicieron creer, lo lamento por mi madre, mi padre se puede ir al infierno, y me importa poco lo que me pase a mi, rio estruendosamente por la ironía de mis palabras, siento como el alcohol empieza a hacer efecto en mi, pronto me estaciono en un motel barato, donde una de las letras ya no enciende, camino sin prisa, se controlarme aun cuando estoy borracho, me detengo frente a la encargada y sin decir nada me da la llave de siempre, pongo sobre el mostrador una pequeña botella, me mira alabando mi belleza, pago dejando una muy buena propina, la mujer me mira satisfecha por la propina que he dejado, aunque tal vez se pregunte ¿Qué demonios hago en un lugar como ese? Pues con la propina que doy puedo hospedarme en un hotel cinco estrellas, comprarme un muy buen departamento o hasta una casa.

Dejo de lado eso y subo al tercer nivel sin prisa, por que aunque se que se me ha hecho tarde, también se que me esta esperando allí. Las luces de este lugar se encienden y se pagan dándole un aire aún mas miserable, sigo avanzando pues mi habitación esta hasta final del motel, al caminar escucho toda clase de sonidos, pues las habitaciones no son muy grandes y aun que trato de evitar ese tipo de ruidos no logro escapar de escuchar gemidos, (entre otras cosas que no pienso mencionar), hasta que por fin llego a mi destino, abro la puerta de metal oxidado, tratando de no hacer ruido, cosa imposible pues al cerrarla hace un chirrido, sin embargo no despierto a la persona que esta adentro, saco mi varita y aunque se perfectamente que no puedo hacer magia en este mundo, me limito a decir unas palabras para que la mugrienta habitación en la que estoy se convierta en una habitación del hotel mas caro en el que he estado.

Avanzo hasta la cama y hago a un lado las cortinas de dosel y me acuesto plácidamente besando el cuello de el-niño-que-vivió, aquel que mato al maniático de Voldemort y aunque la marca sigue en mi brazo, el no me rechaza como muchas personas que decían ser mis "amigos" pero eso no importa ahora, avanzo mordiendo su cuello y dejando notorias marcas rojas para mostrarle a otras personas que el ya tiene a alguien en su vida, y que esas personas no importando si sean del mundo mágico o no, ya no se pueden meter o se las verán conmigo, se que soy muy posesivo ¿pero que Malfoy no lo es?, escucho un gemido por su parte lo que hace que una sonrisa de satisfacción aparezca en mi rostro sin mas lo volteo solo para verlo a los ojos y lo que miro en ellos es amor, es pasión y es ternura, eso hace que mi corazón se estremezca, el sabe que siento lo mismo y se que lo puede ver mis ojos, lo miro para besarlo despacio en los labios, esos labios que hacen que me olvide de cualquier otra cosa que haga sentirme mal, esos labios que son como la mas dulce droga, es adictivo, ya no se como mencionar este tipo de sensaciones que solo me produce el, por el fui capaz de engañar al mismo Voldemort y traicionar a mi padre, por el soy capaz de cualquier cosa, le quito los lentes y le beso la cicatriz que lo ha marcado, aun así sigo mi camino besándolo en la frente, en las mejillas en la boca de nuevo zafándole la camiseta que trae, lo hago sin esfuerzo pues el no opone resistencia ni yo cuando el me quita el saco para después quitarme la camisa que traigo o mejor dicho traía puesta, comienzo a besarle la curva del hombro, siento estremecerlo, mis manos siguen bajando hasta llegar a su pecho firme y suave, el no se queda atrás besándome el cuello dejándome también notorias marcas en mi piel, pero no me importa si EL me las deja, pues no dejaría que nadie mas lo hiciera y el lo sabe así como yo se que el piensa lo mismo, ahora en mi oído escucho como me dice

–te amo Draco- aun cuando esas palabras me las ha dicho hace tiempo sigue poniéndose rojo y hace que mi corazón de un vuelco, le sonrió como nunca le he sonreído a nadie, mi verdadera sonrisa, esa que solo le muestro a el, ahora lo se, el es mi mundo y yo giro alrededor de el, le quito despacio los pantalones mientras que el un poco desesperado me desabrocha el cinturón, para quitarme los pantalones junto con la estorbosa ropa interior

-¿Qué es eso?, ¿Whyski de Fuego?- me preguntaba mientras asentía, siento que esta tan excitado como yo así que paro un momento el me mira extrañado, me gusta hacerlo sufrí así que me acerco de nuevo para posicionarme entre sus piernas, hago que me rodee con sus piernas mi cadera haciendo que nuestros sexos se rocen, los dos gemimos sin parar bajo un poco el rostro para con sus labios capturar su pezones y morderlos suavemente, con esto solo logro que se arque en una muestra de lo bien que lo hago sentir, siento como toma una de mis manos y empieza a lamer tres dedos de la manera mas sensual de la que algún día me pude imaginar, me mira y sonríe pícaramente llevando mi mano por su espalda hasta su entrada, enseguida comprendo lo que quiere, lo beso y meto fácilmente un dedo por lo excitado que esta, meto el segundo haciendo círculos para ensanchar su entrada, enseguida meto el tercero, simulo la penetración, comienza a gritar de placer, eso es música para mis oídos, saco los dedos y el hace un gracioso puchero beso su frente que ya esta un poco sudorosa, así que lo acomodo , sin esperar mas arremeto contra el sacándole un gemido de placer y dolor, por mi parte disfruto la estrechez de su cuerpo al recibir mi hombría, busco sus labios pues prefiero ahogar mis estruendosos gemidos al sacar y meter mi miembro de su cuerpo, el entre cierra sus ojos haciendo que no resista mas y aumente el ritmo haciendo que los dos vayamos en un espiral de sensaciones, se que le doy en mas de un punto erógeno, se braza a mi enterrándome las manos en mi blanca espalda, se que ya no aguanta mas al verlo arquearse segundos después se corre entre nuestros vientres, mientras que mi miembro es apretado deliciosamente por lo que tampoco yo llego muy lejos y me corro dentro de el, con eso logro otro orgasmo en el, lo abrazo y nos quedamos dormidos, al despertar puedo verlo mirándome

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto y el me mira un poco extrañado

-¿Por qué te tengo que ver aquí? ¿Por qué solo me haces el amor cuando estas borracho? ¿Me quieres?-

Me quedo callado un momento y me siento en la cama tomo su mano entre la mía y la recargo en mi pecho, justo donde esta mi corazón

-¿lo sientes?- le digo mirándolo a los ojos y el asiente –late por ti-

El se queda quieto y luego sonríe

-te amo- es lo ultimo que digo para volverlo a besar, por que se que no le puedo decir que huyo de Azkabán, por que yo he secuestrado a el-niño-que-vivo, yo lo mantengo aquí sin que el lo sepa, por eso doy una paga muy buena a la empleada para que no lo deje salir y le de una poción que haga que pierda la noción del tiempo ,me buscan por todos lados pero aquí en este asqueroso Motel, no me pueden encontrar, muchos dicen que perdí la razón, tal vez tengan razón, pero lo único que se es que si no es mío, no será de nadie, eso lo entendí la primera vez que lo traje a este Motel…

FIN


	2. Cap 2: Solamente mío

**Solamente mío**

Estoy frente a este espejo mágico, hace que veas lo que más deseas, y lo único que veo es a ti Harry, sonrió logrando estirar un poco mi mano donde veo el reflejo de tu rostro y con el torso de mi mano acaricio lo que en el espejo parece que es tu mejilla, como si te tocara en realidad.

Tú llegaste a penetrar tus miradas en mi mente, tu voz logro colarse en mi corazón y tus toques llegaron hasta el fondo de mi alma…

¿Cómo ocurrió?, ¿en verdad quiero saberlo?, bien aquí me confesare ¿sabes por que lo hago?, por el simple hecho de contarte de nuevo como terminamos así, mejor dicho como hice que termináramos así, por que se, que si te lo revelo aquí no habrá reproches, por que se que aquí solo me sonreirás y por que se que aquí sentiré el mismo amor que me brindas cada noche.

Después de que Dumbledore hubiese muerto, después de la caída de Voldemort, tu fuiste el centro de atención del mundo mágico, tu fuiste el centro de atención de magos y brujas, ¡TÚ ERAS EL MALDITO MUNDO Y TODOS GIRABAMOS A TU ALREDEOR!

Eso fue lo que desencadeno mis celos, eso solo logro que me enfureciera, sobre todo al anunciar públicamente tu compromiso con Virginia Weasley, te anunciaste en "El Profeta" sonriendo y tomando de la mano a esa, así que ese mismo día tome una decisión, tenia que hacer algo para impedirlo, así que en la noche de ese mismo día, fui a la madriguera sin hacer ruido, y sin remordimiento alguno y con una sonrisa en la boca mate a la chica Weasley, ella dormía plácidamente en su cama, con el anillo de compromiso que seguramente tu le habías dado, ¿Cómo se lo pudiste dar a ella?,¿ no te das cuenta que ella no es para ti?, ¿que ella no vale la pena?, así que sin ser notado el asesinato salí de la casa, no sin antes quitarle el anillo, y guardarlo en mi bolso, acomode todo para que pareciera un suicidio, no por nada pase una parte de mi tiempo con el Señor Obscuro

¡Si! ¡Por ti me convertí en un asesino!, no lo niego y créeme que no dudaría en hacerlo otra vez si alguien quiere interferir de nuevo en nuestra relación, por que si no eres mío, simplemente no serás de nadie

Deje pasar un tiempo para que se calmaran las cosas, solía leer el periódico para que con satisfacción leyera que no encontraban pistas de por que la chica se había suicidado, así que un día de tantos decidí irte a buscar, sabia que vivías en la que alguna vez fue la residencia de los Black, al llegar ahí toque la puerta, tu mismo me abriste, hiciste que pasara pues tiempo antes habíamos limado asperezas, no pude resistir el verte tan…tan frágil, tan indefenso, era como si me invitaras a amarte, sin contenerme, te abrace, se que te sorprendió el verme hacer algo así, pero no dijiste nada, y después de un rato de estar así, trataste de separarte de mi pero yo te abrace mas fuerte, pero te separaste de mi

-No esto esta mal- fue lo único que salió de tu boca para después separarte un poco de mí así que me acerque de nuevo a ti y pude manipular tu dolor

-¿No seguras enamorado de ella verdad?, ¡ella te abandonó! , te dejo, que no vez que ella solo jugaba contigo - pude ver cuanto le dolieron mis palabras pues una lagrima amenazaba en salir y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer para tranquilizarte fue susurrarte al oído

-Yo te quitare el dolor- después de eso bese tu cuello, con esas simples palabras te dejaste hacer, toque cada milímetro de tu cuerpo, cuando lograba unir tu boca con la mía sentía tus lagrimas en mi mejilla, era casi como si compartiéramos el mismo dolor, aun así, continúe reverenciando tu cuerpo, besando cada parte de ti, pero en un momento de cordura pare al notar lo que iba a hacer, me separe de ti y te vi a los ojos me miraste un poco extrañado, pero en realidad no quería que accedieras por obligación, quería que tu me lo pidieras, que tu también lo desearas, y sin que yo me lo esperara, susurraste contra mis labios

-Hazme olvidarla, quítame el dolor…cumple tu palabra

En ese momento mi cordura se fue al diablo, o al menos lo que quedaba de ella, ese día pude experimentar el éxtasis de formar un solo ser contigo, tus gemidos eran música para mis oídos, el que gritaras mi nombre una y otra vez, hacia que deseara mas de ti que solo tu cuerpo, deseaba tu corazón y tu alma solo para mi, solo quería que me vieras a MI, y de repente nació en mi el deseo de que yo fuera al único al que vieras ¿patético?, ¿egoísta? , tal vez, pero solo lo soy por ti Harry, MI Harry, recuerda que el amor y la locura siempre van agarradas de la mano…

En el preciso momento en el que formamos un solo ser pude saber que lo que sentí por ti durante los siete años en Hogwarts no era odio, mas bien era amor. Poco después logre ganarme tu confianza, y aunque añoraba mas que eso, fui muy paciente, hasta que por fin llegó el día en que por fin de tu boca logre escuchar un "te amo", esas dos palabras que llenaron mi vida de un momento a otro, esta noticia no tardo en ser difundida en todo el mundo mágico, y de nuevo todas las miradas se posaron en ti, cosa que me molesto de sobremanera, no había día en el que no intentara escapar de esa maldita periodista de "El Profeta", aunque con esto solo logre tener discusiones mas y mas fuertes contigo, y llego el día en que quisiste terminar conmigo, aunque según tu, solo era tomarnos un tiempo y pensar bien las cosas, que tu estabas seguro de lo que sentías por mi pero con mis celos solo demostraba desconfianza para contigo, así que tranquilamente te dije que si y también recordé lo que alguna vez dijo mi padre

-"Cuando un Malfoy desea algo, no tiene limites"- eso hizo que mi corazón palpitara a mil lo único que te dije fue que quería pasar solo una noche mas contigo tu accediste y te lleve a un Motel en el mundo impuro, esto te sorprendió pero no dijiste nada, entramos como si nada y subí hasta el tercer piso tomándote de la mano te conduci hasta el ultimo cuarto, llegando a ahí, transforme la mugrienta habitación y te acosté en la cama dejando a un lado toda la ropa que traías encima, bese despacio tus labios, aunque en este beso se denotaba mi urgencia por tenerte a mi lado, recorrí con mi boca todo tu cuerpo, me sabia el camino de memoria sabia donde besar, donde tocar, donde morder, tu reaccionabas a cada uno de mis toques con un gemido o un suspiro, y llego el momento de entrar, me viste a los ojos sonreíste y de nuevo sentí el éxtasis de tenerte solo para mi, entre gemidos escuchaba como gritabas mi nombre y sin pensarlo dos veces te lo dije

-Quédate conmigo- me abrasaste mas fuerte y al no poderme contestar moviste la cabeza asintiendo, sonreí como nunca lo hubiese podido hacer y me vine dentro de ti,

-Draco te amo- con tu mano tacaste mi mejilla y después de eso lo que al menos quedaba de mi conciencia se fue al carajo saque mi varita nuevamente y te hice dormir pues esas fueron tus ultimas palabras coherentes antes de poder hacer que perdieras la memoria, y así fue como llegaste a ser solamente mío…

N/A: Disculpen el super retraso pero es que tuve muchos contratiempos, ya esta terminado espero y que sea de su agrado les mando muchos besos ya estoy haciendo la continuacion k va a ser impresionante

bueno dejen reviews

bye bye


End file.
